redoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Yjorbabi
Yjorbabi: Mother Greed, The Golden Beauty, Old Green Eyes (Chaotic Neutral) On a small plane, a Forge Diety set out to build something for his peers and gain respect in the eyes of his pantheon. For a number of centuries he had worked on a side project to create the most beautiful work of art in the shape of a statue. The Forge Diety worked and toiled in his personal plane of volcanic forges and rivers of metal fed by their elemental plane, a connection also shared by the FD himself. After finally perfecting the curves of the statue he began obsessing over every detail from its facial expression to the position of its feet. When finally completed to his satisfaction he would enlay two perfectly cut emerald eyes. Proud of his work he would wait for a council to be called in his Pantheon to unveil his gift. When the time would come to show off his skills, the FD would become excited as well as bummed for he had grown slightly attached to the statue. In front of the Pantheon he would wheel in his creation under a golden tarp he would pull off to reveal the work of beauty. A gasp would come over the council as they stepped forward to inspect it in detail while FD beemed in excitement. Not everyone remained entranced, the Beauty Deity of the plane would become jealous and crave attention. She attempted to sway the War Diety and the Moon Deity to her bed but both refused. The King however took this chance after being persuaded by the BD and slipped away behind his wife's back to get what he has wanted for many centuries. The excitement would be interupted by the Deities' arguement of where the staute was to be placed, with each vying for it to be within the closest visual range to their respected temples. The arguement would be put to rest with the declaration by FD that the statue was infact not finished, this angered the gods but he ultimately convinced them that with more time he could make it better. Agreeing to allow him to continue, FD would take to his plane and begin his slow descent into insanity. He spent his time staring at the statue and telling it his deepest thoughts, enough to the point where he began to form feelings for the object. Some time after the council meeting a pregnant, BD seeks FD's help in hiding the coming deific essence from the Queen. He thinks quickly and a scheme would begin to work itself out in his head. FD would insist that the essence must be possess the statue or he would go to the Queen. With no other choice and an unwillingness to abort the new deity she gave its essence to the statue she despised already. BD would leave in destraught as the statue would blink and take its first breath. FD would be taken in by his creation and her new found life, so much so that he began to shower her with anything she asked for. Like a child stuck an adults body, Yjorbabi as she would come to call her self would began naive and followed much of FD's instruction on how to properly serve. However she would catch on quickly and after a visit from the War Deity on behalf of the council, Yjorbabi would learn of her initial purpose. FD would be forced to bring her to the council after she erupted into a tantrum infront of the WD and revealing her newfound life. When questioned on her asscension, FD claimed he was so proud of his statue that he gave up his connection to the golden plane so she may gain life. With this claim he would be forced to infact bestow his planar control of those abilities to Yjorbabi to convince the council. As a punishment to FD for tempting them with the statue and creating a diety without the permission of the council, Yjorbabi was to be cursed. Half the day she would attain he beauty while the other half she looked like that of a withered hag. With no objections FD would take the furious and confused Yjorbabi back home to his plane where she remained for another century as his wife. As time passed in FD's plane Yjorbabi would desire more and more, her hours of lost beauty would only intensify that craving. The years also taught her she was a powerful child born of greed and her entire existence mirrored that emotion. Eventually, FD's love would not be enough for her and she began to seek comfort with the other Deities in the Pantheon. This lead to a war within the Pantheon that would end in Yjorbabi's murder of the BD at the request of the Queen and her exile from their planes. The FD would be killed by the War Deity in single combat for a desire never to be requainted. Yjorbabi would flee to the only place she could, the elemental plane of gold. She remained there for a long time learning what control she had over this place and its other elementals. There would come a time however where she would find herself entering a newly formed plane through weak mineral vien in a large mountain range. She would fill the vein with that of gold and her plan to influence the mortals would begin. The inhabiting mortals of the plane would eventually come to mine these veins and learn of the gold it contained. These part of Yjorbabi's would be melted down and formed into lavish items as well as coin that the mortals all wanted. Yjorbabi would bide her time and enchanted her veins to emit an attraction of desire and greed, the weak mortals quickly fell victim to this spell. With her influence in the plane well established she would learn the ability to project a temporary avatar of herself. The Golden Veins: An unsuccessful and greedy merchant who was in love with gold and the power it could bring him would come upon an old hag being attacked by an overgrown squirel on his journey home through a forest. The Merchant and his company would rush to the woman's aid and slay the beast, the hag would request a lift to town and with this rare beast as prize he considered it trade for her passage. The night after he arrived in town with his company, he would be visited by a woman with golden skin. After the two enjoyed one another for some time she would retake the form of the hag and come clean to the merchant. Since he was worthy enough to slay her beast and properly rescued her he deserved a gift. In exchange for untold riches and glory, he must worship her beginning with bedding her as the hag to show his devotion to the gold and its influence. After that final deed was done the hag would disappear before he would be summoned for dinner as well as a discovery. The company had finished skinning and demeating the creature only to be left with a skelton of pure gold with a slightly larger than a fist sized heart shaped like an acorn. The Merchant would take the acorn heart to his quarters and began to use it as an idol to worship. For the next few years he would do very well in business and built his merchant empire, he would also be visited by the woman in both forms multiple times in visions with messages of doctrine. The Merchant would form a secret society and welcome other merchants and nobles into its ranks. Their symbol would be in the form of a golden acorn. A magically inlcined friend of his would soon join the society and a dialogue between Yjorbabi and themselves would soon be reached with the help of other greedy sorcerers. The society would evolve into a cult who's main tenament calls for greed as ones driving force. The cult has ties to merchants, royalty, assassins, mages, and clergy. They are called Golden Veins because over time, the greed in their hearts would begin to turn gold from the influence Yjorbabi had over their lives. In time their veins would become gold tinted as well. Their eyes would be a main tell if they were a Golden Vein or not, once it reached the eyes it was only a matter of time before Yjorbabi would come for them. When Yjorbabi believed one of her people had reached their capacity she would take them to her plane allow the gold in their hearts to overtake them. She would then collect these follower statues and arrange them within her palace to be with her for eternity. At times she would grant them animation or would send them forth to aid the cult.